Transceivers in an optical network may include optical connectors that transmit signals between optical fibers and active components, such as laser diodes and photo detectors. Known optical connectors include microlenses. In certain situations, however, microlenses may have a high coupling loss, low tolerance to misalignment, and low tolerance to changes due to external conditions such as temperature and mechanical strains.